


Sweet Child Of Mine

by ebenflo



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Credence Barebone Deserves Better, Family, M/M, Main Character Death, Mpreg, Oneshot, Sorry Not Sorry, major feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebenflo/pseuds/ebenflo
Summary: Every Tuesday morning Percival Graves has a very important appointment. That's the day they visit Credence.





	

**Author's Note:**

> See the end notes for my idea of what little Phoenix would look like.

“Wake up sweet child.”

Percival Graves was not a soft man. In many ways, his colleagues would describe, he was like cold, smooth slate: unreadable, unmovable. But if there was one thing that could soften his heart and make that slate crumble like chalk, it was their son. Dark-haired, dark-eyed, apple-cheeked. Born of sweat and tears; a testament to their love.

“Come little one, time to get up.”

“Papa…” Graves helplessly smiled as Phoenix shifted drowsily and burrowed into his cocoon of blankets like a niffler into a pile of treasure, an action so reminiscent of his other father.

_“Credence, time to get up.”_

_“Mmm Percy…five more minutes.”_

The smile shifted slightly, the corners of his mouth twitching, just a touch. The morning light was too bright. It was almost seven and Credence would be waiting.

“Phoenix, come now, I’ll make us pancakes and cocoa but then we must be on our way.”

The bundle of blankets twitched as their son crawled out from the covers and nestled his warm little form, all round curves and yet to lose his puppy fat, into Graves' waiting arms.

“Are we seeing Daddy today?”

Graves closed his eyes and lowered his head, burying his face in his son’s hair (so much like Credence, so much); inhaling the pure innocence that only little children could radiate.

“Yes Phoenix, now come, let’s get you dressed.”

The little cable-knit sweater had been a gift from Queenie Goldstein, the tiny blue pea-coat another from Newt. They dressed slowly, ceremonially. As though Phoenix, though barely four, could sense the gravity in these precious moments.

**

Graves preferred to carry Phoenix when they came to see Credence, perhaps in denial that one day their baby would be a man, no longer full of morning snuggles and toffee-sticky kisses but a grown adult. Maybe he would be an Auror like Graves (hopefully not), or a Healer like Credence (nothing would please him more).

Reaching their destination, Graves set Phoenix down on the dewy grass a few metres away, stopping to collect himself as their little one rushed forward to the headstone, clutching a tiny bunch of baby’s breath in his chubby hands.

“Daddy!”

“Cre-“

Graves cleared his throat. He never knew what to say on these trips. No words ever adequate for what the other man had brought to him – had given him. The meagre gift of whispered confessions, quiet sobs and day-old flowers never quite enough to say thank you…thank you for our son. Thank you for your life.

“Papa?”

His private moment of reflection was broken by the sweet sound of his baby boy’s voice.

Graves managed a small smile, though it was shaky and watery. Credence was gone, this was cold fact. There were no more sleepy Sunday lie-ins, no stolen kisses at Kowalski’s. No surprise “picnics” by the fire after work where Credence, seven months full with their son, would recline against his legs as Graves read to him, great works of wizards and No-Maj alike.

But in many ways, Graves mused, he lived on. Graves watched as Phoenix babbled to his other father about the new things he had learned at prep, his tiny fingers scattering petals. He even managed a small chuckle as Phoenix mumbled about Uncle Newt’s niffler stealing his toys.

Graves closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy the gentle caress of the morning breeze on his cheek, soft and tender like a lover’s kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, they deserve better.
> 
> PS: I imagine Phoenix to look a little something like this: (yes, this is baby!Kevin from WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT KEVIN, but if any kid could be Credence's baby it's this kid)  
> 


End file.
